


Minihunters

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Lads are kids, minecraft au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic based off of Sweetsweetsweetie’s Minecraft AU where the lads are little kiddies and the gents take care of them. I just can’t help but make characters’ origin stories sad and these adorable little guys are not exception. But everything gets better in the end. :) Hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**_ Chapter One _ **

**_ RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT- _ **

“ _AAAAAAAAAAH!”_

A piercing scream rang throughout the city, pulling Geoff from his work on the symbol in the centre, looking over at Jack, the bearded man working on his house and Ryan, the youngest of their group, working on his potions.

“What the fuck was that?” Geoff called, standing and drawing his sword. Jack followed after, Ryan perching on top of the hill with his bow drawn.

“It sounded like…like a kid I think,” Jack replied, looking around their little city, trying to figure out which direction the noise had come from.

“Ryan! Check the south, Jack, you go north east, I’ll go north,” Geoff called, rushing into the woods. Geoff scanned the area, looking for something, any sign of someone in trouble. He heard the twang of an arrow being loosed, sprinting in that direction.

“Hey!” Geoff shouted, waiting for some sort of response, which he got.

“ _Help!”_ the voice called back. Geoff sped through the forest, leaping over a bush with his sword ready. A group of skeletons, shaded by the trees from the sunlight had their bows trained on…a dog?

No.

It was a boy. A little boy in a brown, fur jacket and yellow shorts, a tuft of curly auburn hair peeking out from the hood. Behind him was another little boy, dressed in a black jacket and pants with a white linen shirt underneath, topped off with a mask and top hat.

Geoff dispatched the skeletons quickly, internally thanking Ryan for enchanting their bows. When the skeletons vanished, leaving a few bones and arrows, Geoff stepped out from under the shade, approaching the two boys. The bear-child looked up at Geoff, his little sword raised to defend himself and his friend.

“You alright, boys?” Geoff asked, keeping a little bit of space between them, letting the kid get used to him before getting a papercut from the little wooden sword he was brandishing at him.

“Say ‘thank you’, Michael. He just saved us,” the tuxedo boy chided the other, Michael apparently. Michael grumbled under his breath until the other boy shoved him a little.

“Thank you for helping us,” Michael said begrudgingly.

“Why are you boys out here by yourselves?” Geoff asked. “Are your parents out there, somewhere? I’ll take you over to them,” Geoff offered and they both reacted a little differently. The boy in black’s face dropped into a pained expression and Michael just looked angrier.

“Our parents are gone. Monsters overran our village a few months ago and it was destroyed,” the masked boy explained and Geoff had to keep himself from showing his shock. He knelt down in front of the boys.

“Where are you staying?” Geoff asked, setting a firework up to fire and signal to the others that he’d found the boys, firing it into the air so a cloud of green dye exploded in the air.

“In a treehouse,” Michael responded simply, pointing to the north, a small house built in a large oak tree just a little ways away, the skeletons blocking the boys off earlier which explained why they were in such a bind.

“Just you two?” Geoff queried, quirking an eyebrow.

“We’re fine,” Michael snapped. “I go hunting and Ray is building our farm and a fence to keep the monsters out and he mines too. He’s really good at finding stuff we need,” Michael ranted, his eyes a little teary. He obviously wasn’t okay with talking about how they, barely older than six, were having to take care of themselves in the middle of the forest.

“You’re…You’re doing very well,” Geoff replied with a little smile. Michael sniffled quietly and wiped furiously at his face with his left hand, his right clutching at his little wooden sword.

“Where do you live?” Ray asked, looking around the forest. Geoff turned as well, but didn’t have to look for long, his monolith of a house easily seen even from there.

“I live in that,” Geoff pointed at the grey block going up to the sky and the boys’ eyes widened.

“Wow, how long did it take you to build it?” Ray asked with an excited smile on his face.

“A couple of days. My friends helped me. If you’d like…you can live with us in our little village. We call it Achievement City. We play games sometimes. Tournaments. And we have a tower as the prize. We can help build you guys a house with us, if you want,” the armoured man offered. Michael frowned and pulled Ray into a hushed conversation between the two of them, Ray stomping his little foot insistently before they both turned back.

“Okay, but we gotta grab some stuff from our treehouse first,” Ray replied, grabbing Michael’s hand and pulling him along, stopping for a moment and motioning for Geoff to follow them. “We can’t carry everything ourselves. We have a lot of stuff,” he explained and Geoff caught up with them, already planning a place for these boys so they wouldn’t have to live alone ever again.


	2. Chapter Two

**_ Chapter Two _ **

Geoff managed to climb up into the little treehouse, seeing Ray halfway into a chest with Michael keeping a hold on his leg to make sure he didn’t completely fall in while simultaneously collecting things from the furnaces.

It was small, definitely, but enough space for the two children. There were two furnaces, filled with plenty of coal, a chest full of food, which is what Ray was emptying into a rucksack.

“There’s ores in the chest behind you. Don’t steal any. I know how much is in there,” Michael snapped at Geoff, apparently still not trusting Geoff all that much.

“Michael!” Ray reprimanded, kicking the boy in the side a little, but still managing to keep himself balanced. “He _means_ , could you carry some of that, please,” Ray asked, pointing at the chest near Geoff. The dark haired man opened the chest, his jaw dropping and eyes widening in surprise.

Ray really was good at mining. The chest was packed full of coal, iron, redstone, gold, diamonds. Hell, even nearly a stack of obsidian. Jack was their best miner and he still had trouble getting as much diamond as this kid managed.

“You’re good. Jesus,” Geoff commented, seeing Ray beam from his peripheral vision as he started to empty out the materials into another bag, tying it up tight and placing it on the ground. He was going to try to help Michael’s trust issues a little by letting the kid decide who carried what of theirs.

“That’s everything,” Ray said proudly, pulling one of the food bags over his shoulder while Michael heaved the ore bag into his own arms, leaving a bag of food and another of miscellaneous items for Geoff.

“Alright. Follow me, guys. We’ll try and get you a house built before night time and we still have some spare beds for you as well,” Geoff said, climbing down the ladder and waiting for the boys to do so as well.

“Great. We’ve just been sleeping on wool. Better than nothing but…we’re not too good at crafting stuff other than tools and furnaces,” Ray admitted embarrassedly. “And Michael won’t even let me make him anything so he only uses a wooden sword,” he continued. Michael just ‘humphed’ as he led the way, his guide being the large structure towering over the tree line.

“Don’t worry. We’ll show you guys how to do it properly. We’ll have you crafting red stone circuits by the end of the week,” the older man promised. The three just chatted on the way to Achievement City, finally stepping out of the forest onto the large green, black and, white logo in the middle of their houses. The boys looked around in awe. Their little treehouse was okay for a shelter but definitely not to the standard that these men lived.

Jack and Ryan were conversing just in front of Ryan’s dirt house, their gaze drawn over when the group approached.

“You found them. Are you guys okay?” Ryan asked, rushing over to them. The boys nodded but remained quiet otherwise.

“This is Michael and Ray. They were on their own in the forest so I invited them to live with us for as long as they want. Jack, want to put your house-building skills to use?” Geoff suggested with a smile.

“Sure,” Jack said, leading the boys away, discussing what kinds of houses they’d like.

“What happened?” Ryan asked once the boys were out of earshot, rushing around and collecting the things they’d need to make their houses.

“Their village was overrun by mobs. Their families are dead from what they told me and they’ve been living in that treehouse for months on their own. I’m surprised we hadn’t found them sooner. Or their bodies. Jesus,” Geoff muttered, watching Michael set down the base of his house, mirroring Jack’s style while Ray seemed intent on copying the modest dirt house Ryan had.

“It might have been that village we spotted. The…the trashed one. Fuck. I just thought it had been abandoned. What if you didn’t get there in time? Holy shit,” Ryan said, running a hand through his hair.

“Ain’t no ifs about it. We have them and we’ll keep them safe. Keep them happy. At least as happy as they can possibly be with their homes destroyed and their families dead,” Geoff replied, walking over to help the boys start their life in their city.


	3. Chapter Three

**_ Chapter Three _ **

Michael and Ray had been living in Achievement City with Geoff, Jack and Ryan for a little over a month, learning everything they could and becoming quite the little champions when it came to their Tower of Pimp challenges, Ray taking the tower the most out of their little group.

“Michael, I’m going hunting, want to come with?” Geoff asked, knowing Michael wasn’t all that interested in the potions thing that Ryan and Ray were fiddling with.

“Sure, Mogar wants to hunt,” Michael replied, jumping to his feet with his little diamond sword at the ready, pulling his hood over his head to keep the sun out of his eyes.

“Need you to be careful though. Been seeing a lot of creepers around,” Geoff warned, leading the way towards a section of the forest that tended to have a large number of pigs. Ray’s farming was going quite well, the older men having lived off meat the entire time because none of them knew how to farm, but the pigs weren’t having any of the wheat. They liked carrots well enough but they were hard to come by and the last one they had got snatched by a greedy one that Michael ended up killing anyway.

“Keep within earshot, ‘kay?” Geoff called to Michael as they split up. Geoff knew Michael could handle himself but he didn’t want to just leave the kid alone.

“Okay,” Michael replied, pushing his way through shrubs, stopping when he spotted movement. At first he thought it was just a tree or a bush. But it was too light, even for birch leaves. And it was spotted different shades of green with flecks of black and white as well.

A creeper.

Michael had never had to interact with them. He was light enough to run along the tree tops at night but the day he and Ray got cornered by the skeletons, Ray wasn’t surefooted enough to parkour so they were stuck on the ground. He’d gotten too used to being in a group and working on the ground. There were no access points to the tree tops or places to hide. And the creeper turned to look right at him.

“G-Geoff?” Michael called, his voice barely coming out in more than a hoarse squeak.

The creeper moved closed.

“Geoff,” he tried again, a little louder and clearer but apparently still not loud enough to get his protector’s attention.

The monster was within blast radius.

“ _Geoff!”_ Michael screamed, closing his eyes and waiting for the blast. There was a rustling and a thud but no explosion. The bear-boy opened his eyes slowly, seeing the spotted green of the creeper right in front of him but there was something else as well. Another green creature but not the same shades. Michael looked up, seeing a set of hazel eyes staring at him, the rest of the thing’s face hidden by a creeper-face on a piece of cloth. A scarf.

“Hi,” the creature said, pulling its mask down. It was a boy. About Michael’s age, in a green shirt and pants of varying shades with a hood, a creeper skin-designed scarf around his neck and mouth. “Are you okay?” the boy asked and Michael just nodded, unable to say anything at all.

“Sorry. My mum’s just curious. We’ll be on our way,” he said making a hissing noise at the creeper and leading it away, skipping along as merrily as could be.

“Michael!” he heard Geoff calling through the trees, rustling growing closer until the armoured man was right next to him, looking the boy over. “What happened? Are you okay?” he asked and Michael jut nodded, staring off where the little boy had vanished.

“He…he’s…it was a boy. With the creeper. He told the creeper to go. He called it his _mom_ ,” Michael stammered.

“What?” Geoff asked, just for Michael to point in the direction the boy had left. “Go back to the others, tell them I’ll be back soon, okay? Hunting can wait for another day,” Geoff ordered and Michael just blindly followed the order, still not entirely sure what had happened.

Geoff snuck through the forest, knowing that the creeper population got denser and denser the further north he went. They weren’t sure what it was, maybe a spawner or something but the creepers were always around this area, so the guys kept out.

Until now.

Geoff managed about ten minutes before he was surrounded by at least a dozen or so creepers, all hissing at him, vibrating where they stood on their spindly little legs, ready to explode.

Until a voice called out.

“You’re in danger. They don’t like people,” it called out. Then, as suddenly as the voice appeared, a body appeared with it. A little kid. Dressed like a creeper. The real creatures stopped making their threatening noises and stared at the boy, dead silent and still until the boy hissed himself and they dispersed. The fucking creepers _left on command_.

“You were with that boy. From earlier,” the child said, his accent definitely odd. He must have grown up in one of the northern villages in the tundra.

“Yeah. Did you know him? Did you live in that village?” Geoff asked. It was a long shot but maybe he and his family moved there before the attack.

“No. I…I was asleep when that village was attacked. I asked my family not to do anything to it but one of their men shot my brother. So my family wanted revenge,” the boy replied sadly.

“Your…your family?” Geoff repeated and the boy nodded.

“Yeah. The boy met my mum already. I live here, with them,” he answered.

“What’s your name, kiddo?” Geoff asked. The boy made a hissing sound, then stopped, the gears in his head clicking. “Don’t you remember?” he continued. The boy shook his head.

“Its not that. Its…I haven’t had to say it in English in so long, I…I guess I’d forgotten how to pronounce it,” he stated. Another moment went by and it appeared to click. “It’s Gavin.”

“Hi Gavin. Its nice to meet you. I’m Geoff. I live in the-“

“The giant tower near the ocean. My dad really wanted to blow it up but mum said he wouldn’t be able to make a dent,” Gavin said with a laugh and a smile. Geoff laughed as well, a little nervously though.

“Yeah. So…you’re alright here? How long have you lived with them?” Geoff asked, looking around the forest at the creepers still stalking around the area.

“As long as I can remember,” Gavin replied with a little shrug. Geoff was just astonished. Michael and Ray was strange enough, two six year olds living on their own in the forest. But Gavin was on a whole other level. He didn’t live on his own. He was being _raised by creepers_.

“Well…if you’re okay then. I’ll just be on my way. Could you, though, if we don’t fire at you guys, keep your family from blowing us up? Just, like, keep this side of the forest and not try to kill us?” Geoff asked, stepping back, keeping a safe distance between him and the creepers.

“Okay. As long as you don’t shoot them,” Gavin said with a serious expression and Geoff just nodded, leaving the creeper den and returning to Achievement City, wondering if he’d ever see the boy again.


	4. Chapter Four

**_ Chapter Four _ **

Geoff did end up seeing Gavin again. A few days later, actually.

He and Ryan were out, setting up a fence for a new animal farm while Jack and the boys were out searching for cows they could attract with wheat so they wouldn’t need to venture into the monster filled forest anymore.

“Geoff, what did you say the little boy looked like?” Ryan asked while Geoff was busy cutting down trees for supplies.

“Um, messy hair, sorta blondish. Wearing all green. Big creeper scarf around his neck. Why?” Geoff replied just to be met with silence. He looked up, seeing Ryan pointing off towards the other side of the fence. The leader looked up and past the tall fences, seeing the little green boy hobbling over, his eyes wide and his face streaked with tears. His clothes were covered in soot and burns and it looked like there were large bruises on his legs and arms.

“Holy shit,” Geoff breathed, rushing over and knocking down the fence, making it just big enough for him to crawl through and get to Gavin. He knelt down in front of the little boy, putting comforting hands on his shoulders while Gavin just sniffled and cried silently, looking far too exhausted to sob properly.

“What happened, Gavin?” Geoff asked, looking him over.

“M-Mum and dad, they got in a fight. Dad wanted to blow you guys us but I told them no. Mum agreed with m-me but then Dad…he set off everyone else. My whole family-“ Gavin’s voice cut off with a choke and he started to sob, loud and broken, dropping to his knees as well. Geoff wrapped his arms around Gavin, just trying to offer even a little bit of comfort. Ryan approached, a sympathetic look on his face and the fences he’d made in hand.

It looked like they wouldn’t need them anymore.

**_ RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT- _ **

“Is he dead?” Michael asked, staring through the door to Ryan’s house, the younger man having the potion expertise to heal the boy. He’d had bruises all over his body, cuts from debris and a concussion. He was half starved and exhausted and after he’d broken down in front of Geoff, he’d refused to say another word, communicating only in hisses.

“No. He’s just…tired,” Geoff replied, leading Michael and Ray away from Ryan’s house, leading them over to their new cow pen so he could teach them how to breed animals.

”Why is he here with us? Wasn’t he living with the creepers?” Ray asked, having heard the stories from Michael.

“They…something happened to them. A little like your families. Creepers hurt us but they were his family. Remember that, boys,” Geoff said, stopping the conversation there.

A few days after Gavin started staying with them, mostly living in a spare bed in Ryan’s house so he could give Gavin the necessary potions to get him better, the little creeper-child took a step outside.

“Gavin. How are you feeling?” Geoff asked, of course, there was no answer other than a little, quiet hiss from the boy. “Oookay. If you feel up to it, the boys would like to meet you. Well, Ray would like to meet you. You already saw Michael. He was that other boy in the forest,” Geoff offered and Gavin just shrugged, following Geoff over to Michael’s wooden house where Ray and Michael were playing with Ray’s new chicken.

“Michael, Ray?” Geoff called, opening Michael’s door. The boys looked up, their gaze instantly drawn to the green boy behind him. “This is Gavin. Gavin, that’s Michael and that’s Ray,” Geoff introduced. There was silence all around until Ray stood up, taking a few steps over to them.

“I like your scarf,” Ray said, smiling and pointing at the creeper scarf around Gavin’s neck. Gavin smiled, fiddling with the end of his scarf.

“I like your mask,” the creeper child replied, pointing at Ray’s black mask.

“I can help you make one if you want. A green one to match your clothes,” Ray suggested, pulling Gavin in to sit with he and Michael. Geoff smiled as he left them to their own devices.

He could never replace what they’d lost but he could damn well make sure they’d get a little bit of happiness back.

The End


End file.
